First of a Kind
by SupremeStarscream
Summary: First of this kind of pairing. Check it out, you may like it.


First of a Kind

He's one of a kind

That's what Serenity always thought of her boyfriend.

She would never forget how they first met. She was walking down the street with her nose in a book, and the same time he was walking in the opposite direction looking at his duel monster cards. It was obvious that they would walk right into each other, and they did.

At first there was confusion, and then there was surprise as to who they walked into, which was quickly followed by apologies. After that they helped each other pick up their belongings.

Serenity noticed the cards and thought they were neat, since they were of her favorite animals, and asked him what they did and how to use them. He was a little taken aback because it was the first time anyone had ever thought his cards were "neat," but after he regained himself he told her all about them.

They spent the rest of the day together, and before Serenity knew it, she had to go back home, but not before she and her new "friend" exchanged phone numbers.

Serenity was SO happy about her new "friend" that she called her brother to let him know about it. When she told him his name she was surprised to hear he brother get mad. He told her to NEVER see him again, and that he'll take advantage of her.

Serenity didn't know why her brother was so mad, and asked him why he didn't like her new friend. After her Joey had finished telling her everything that happened between him and her new friend, she was so upset that she hung up the phone, and decided to ask her new friend if what her brother said was true or not.

She quickly called him up and told him what her brother had told her. He was shocked that her brother was Joey Wheeler, since they acted so differently. After a short silent he sighed long and hard and told her the whole truth, and bout how he and her brother first met. He told her the parts her brother DIDN'T tell her.

Serenity didn't understand why her brother and his friends would treat him so badly for something that wasn't really his fault.

The next day Serenity was going to meet her new friend again and maybe talk to her brother and his friends about putting things aside and try becoming friends, she didn't expect to find her brother beating up her new friend.

She ran to her brother and pleaded for him to stop.

He told her he needed to teach this "jerk" not to mess with his little sister to get to him.

Serenity got mad at him for that one. For the first time in her life she slapped someone, and much to her brother's surprise it was _him_. She told him she was old enough to take care of herself, and who she spent time with was none of his concern and that he should learn to move on past differences.

Joey was surprise to see her like this because she was always so nice.

While Joey stood there frozen from what his sister did, Serenity took her friend away and found a water fountain and helped him clean up. She apologized for her brother's actions, and asked him if he could forgive him.

"Sure," was all he said with a small little grin.

After Serenity's outburst Joey and the others decided to let things play out, because if Serenity had hit JOEY of all people, she would hit anyone.

Unfortunately for Joey and the gang things went very well between Serenity and her new friend, in fact things went SO well that they started dating.

After a while Tea and Yugi got to know Serenity's boyfriend quite well and they too became friends. Serenity met her boyfriend's friend, who she thought was, while a little weird, was nice enough once you got to know him. Only Joey, Tristan and Duke didn't like her boyfriend- or his friend for that matter.

It was too bad for them that after 4 years of dating Serenity and her boyfriend decided to get married.

So after a rocky start, and 4 wonderful years of dating here they were at the altar. She remembered it all like it was yesterday.

"Do you take Serenity Wheeler to be your lofty wedded wife in sickness and in health to the day you die?" asked the priest.

"I do." He said

The priest turned to Serenity.

"And do you take Rex Raptor to be your lofty wedded husband in sickness and in health to the day you die?" he asked.

"I do." Said Serentiy, with all her heart.

(A/N) I had always wanted to see a Rex/Serenity fic, but no one had ever made one, so I DID! And I claim first. I picked the title hoping to inspire others to do this pairing, and to do a better job I might add. Hopefully someone will decide do it, only time will tell. Hope you liked it.


End file.
